060616-Bloody Hopeless
tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:37 -- TG: hey TG: you okay? AG: Whαt? Yeαh uh, I αm fiηe Arty AG: hδw αre yδu fαriηg iη the lαηd δf Fαmiηe αηd Feldspαr? TG: er well TG: everyone is getting hungry AG: I'm sδrry tδ heαr thαt TG: its starting to get to me too TG: And also Lorcan is not happy AG: Yeαh... Lδrcαη is α bit steαmed, yes AG: αs fδr the fδδd situαtiδη, hδpefully thαt cαη be remedied sδδη TG: please help her out TG: morale is one thing this team needs desperately TG: especially since we have to...you know... AG: Yδu kηδw whαt AG: pleαse dδη't leαve δpeη αired questiδηs TG: we have to kill that child TG: that's what the person in the shop told us, isn't it? AG: Well yes AG: yes it is AG: but I dδη't kηδw hδw lδηg he cαη hδld δut δη αwαitiηg δur eηd δf the bαrgαiη AG: especiαlly siηce it mαy be sδme time uηtil I returη tδ LδFαF TG: what are we to do? we need you to come back so we can continue TG: maybe we should leave the planet AG: Thαt is whαt I believe mαy δccur AG: sδme time iη the ηeαr future I hδpe AG: Sδ dδη't lδse hδpe TG: heh heh don't worry TG: I am hope AG: Yδu αηd Lδrcαη αre bδth hδpe AG: sδ ηeither δf yδu lδse thαt TG: I think that it would be helpful if the two of us got along TG: as hope players I mean AG: Well, Lδrcαη isη't tδδ hαrd tδ get αlδηg with AG: she's simply α bit... AG: Sαlty TG: you guys are matesprits TG: plus you aren't a squishy, useless human AG: Nδ, but I αm α squishy δlive blδδded trδll AG: besides, αs squishy αs yδu αre there is α hαrd rigid skeletδη iηside yδu TG: I've got no spine AG: Humαη yes yδu dδ TG: how do you talk to her? AG: tαlk tδ whδ TG: Lorcan TG: I want to at least be able to talk to her if I must AG: Fαce tδ fαce AG: δh AG: Well yδu just tαlk AG: with wδrds AG: αηd yδur mδuth AG: thαt gαpiηg hδle iη yδur fαce AG: yδu mδve it up αηd dδwη AG: mαke sδuηds TG: do I have to be literal with you? AG: Nδ, ηδt αt αll AG: Listeη, its ηδt sδ hαrd tδ try αηd tαlk tδ her, she's just α bit... Iηtimidαtiηg αt times AG: But she is very sweet αηd lδvely, perhαps αsk her αbδut her iηterests AG: spαrk up cδηversαtiδη TG: given her current mood? AG: I'll cαlm her dδwη where I cαη, mαybe cδηviηce her tδ be ηicer tδ yδu humαηs TG: godspeed AG: Its ηδt hαrd tδ cαlm her, just... Meticulδus AG: is αll AG: Thiηgs cδuld be eαsier with Lδrcαη, but its ηδt thαt bαd, hδηest AG: Mαybe eveη help her cαlm dδwη, just.. Dδη't steep iηtδ Mδirαil territδry AG: I believe she is still very much hδldiηg her mδirαllegiαηce with Nyαrlα AG: sδ best ηδt tresspαss iη thαt TG: how do I avoid being moiraily while still being nice? AG: Yδu'll fiηd α middle grδuηd TG: troll romance is complicated AG: αηd if αll she gets riled up, just.. I dδη't kηδw, pαp her, just right δη the heαd δr fαce... Lightly.. Its α mδirαil tαctic, but it might cαlm her shδrtly TG: are you sure that's alright? AG: Hδηestly? AG: ηδ AG: Use it αs α lαst resδrt AG: If she gets mαd, yδu tell Lδrcαη I tδld yδu tδ dδ thαt TG: this sounds dangerous TG: I don't like danger AG: Its ηδt dαηgerδus AG: well its ηδt SO dαηgerδus AG: there's cleαrly mδre dαηgerδus thiηgs AG: This is δη the lδwer eηd δf the spectrum AG: Yδu'll be fiηe TG: should I contact Nyarla on the subject? AG: Perhαps AG: its αη δptiδη is αll TG: I see TG: thanks AG: Strikiηg frieηdships is key tδ us, we dδη't ηeed tδ be δη eαch δther's thrδαts AG: αηd its better tδ hαve bαckup TG: its weird AG: Whαt is TG: a lot of us don't seem to like each other TG: and we're supposed to be a team AG: Well... Yes AG: But there hαve beeη sδme prδblems surrδuηdiηg us AG: ηδt exαctly the best circumstαηces TG: and we do dumb things on top of that AG: Perhαps AG: Thiηgs will imprδve AG: its ηδt tδ wδrry TG: yeah the whole optimism ship has sailed and sunk around the time I lost an eye TG: but it's alright AG: Humαη AG: Arty AG: I lδst twδ fuckiηg αrms, yδu dδη't see me still wαlkiηg αrδuηd mδpiηg AG: Live α little AG: we wδη't αll fuckiηg die TG: look man I know that success is possible TG: but I'm not going to act as if we're all gonna be okay AG: The fαct δf the mαtter is we αre ηδt gδiηg tδ αll be δkαy AG: its the hαrd truth AG: I mαy die if Nyαrlα dδesη't get his shit iη δrder AG: its the hαrd truth δf it αll AG: But uηtil theη, I αm gδiηg tδ fuckiηg live TG: at least you know what's going to happen TG: all I know is that whatever happens there is nothing that I can do TG: I'm just waiting for death at this rate AG: There's δηly ηδthiηg tδ dδ, if yδu cδηdede it thαt wαy AG: If I wαs still δη LδFαF I wδuldη't feel bαd αbδut slαppiηg yδu silly right αbδut ηδw AG: stδp with thαt miηdset AG: Especiαlly siηce I kηδw yδu αre δηe δf the mδst cδmpeteηt humαηs AG: All αlδηgside δf Lucy αηd Kyle TG: careful, weak as I am a smack with a metal band would leave me blind AG: αηd eveη Milδ AG: ..... AG: Yδu αre ηδt weαk humαη AG: repeαt αfter me AG: "I αm ηδt weαk" TG: quit trying to make me feel better. its easy to say "believe in yourself" from the perspective of the strong. in every scenario we've encountered I've either done nothing or ran like a coward. my acknowledgement of my self worth isnt some angsty crap. Its based off facts. TG: so yeah, I am weak AG: Arty, thαt isη't whαt I tδld yδu tδ repeαt AG: Aηd yδu αre ηδt weαk AG: where is yδur prδδf δf yδu beiηg weαk TG: let's see TG: I lost an eye to an imp TG: I hid behind everyone whenever any other fighting took place TG: I can't go two seconds without having to have a little pity party to myself in a corner because of something stupid TG: the list goes on AG: Well I'm here tδ stδp thαt AG: Here δη δut, I'm gδiηg tδ help yδu humαη AG: Yδu αreη't weαk, αlright? Yδu αre very impresive αηd strδηg AG: All thαt there is wαs feαr AG: feαr is ηδt weαkηess AG: feαr is streηgth TG: my weakness lies in my inability to overcome fear AG: Iη αll the gδds... Yδu αre αlmδst αs pαthetic αs the humαη Mike AG: But uηlike him, yδu hαve hδpe tδ be mδre TG: oh man I'm being compared to him AG: Yes AG: Yes yδu αre TG: well that seals the deal AG: ... AG: Arty AG: Yδu, αre ηδt useless, yδu cαη hαve hδpe TG: I don't even know how to use those powers AG: whαt pδwers TG: hope powers TG: I'm the Mage AG: Aηd Lδrcαη is the Bαrd AG: αηd frδm whαt I kηδw αηd whαt she's tδld me, she is the destrδyer δf thαt αspect she is AG: Aηd Nyαrlα αs Mαge cδuld see αηd mαηipulαte his αspect AG: I αssume thαts whαt yδu cαη dδ αs well TG: how does that work? AG: hδw dδes whαt wδrk? TG: Hope Magic I guess AG: Mαybe yδu cαη seηse δther's hδpe, like αη αurα... Perhαps eveη yδu cαη dδ sδmethiηg with thαt kηδwledge AG: Yδu just ηeed tδ explδre yδur pδssibilities AG: I dδη't kηδw TG: that sounds kinda lame. what am I supposed to do with that? AG: Yδu cαη αsk the Orαcle, δr eveη wheη yδu returη tδ yδur lαηd αsk αrδuηd AG: Its αt leαst better thαη whαt I cαη dδ AG: which is exαctly ηδthiηg TG: thank you for trying Eribus TG: I'm not making this easy on you AG: Nδt αt αll AG: especiαlly siηce my life, bδth δf which, αre δη the liηe sδ thαt αll δf us cαη hδpefully succeed AG: I will mαke it sδ we αll fuckiηg live AG: Yδu αreη't useless humαη, αηd I αm gδiηg tδ keep yδu fuckiηg αlive TG: if anyone can, it's you AG: I will keep αll δf yδu fuckiηg humαηs αlive AG: eveη fuckiηg Mike AG: if δηly he will be α bit bαttered by the eηd TG: you're one thing worth believing in AG: Gδδd AG: becαuse yδu αre tδδ AG: Its beeη swell tαlkiηg tδ yδu, Arty AG: Stαy αlive uηtil I cαη be δf mδre help, αlright? TG: yeah well you're entitled to your opinion. sorry for whining at you. take care. AG: Gδδdbye -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:17 -- Category:Arty Category:Eribus